mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Going to Seed
:yawns, crows :Winona: eating :Applejack: I know we've had this day marked on the calendar for quite a while, but it's finally here. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: Sure is. :Granny Smith: What? :Applejack: The Confluence. A harvest a hundred moons in the makin'. When every apple comes ripe at the same time. Big Mac's been up late workin' on this schedule so we can be sure not to miss a single tree. All it'll take now is a few days o' hard work. Who's with me? :Big McIntosh: snoring :Apple Bloom: groans That looks like a lot of work. :Granny Smith: Aw, don't you worry, chick-a-bidee. We got this Confluence under control. I got us some help. :Applejack: That's great, Granny! Twilight and the others are too busy at the school to lend a hoof. We could sure use some more muscle. Who'd you get? Braeburn? Honeycrisp? :Granny Smith: chuckles Even better. :meowing :thud :opens :meowing :Goldie Delicious: Howdy, y'all! :scritching :Big McIntosh: yelling :thud :Goldie Delicious: Mm-hmm. Now, that's how you wake a pony up. :Apple Bloom: Goldie Delicious! :Goldie Delicious: Granny told me y'all could use a helpin' hoof with this here Confluence, so I came a-runnin'. :Applejack: Well, with a harvest this big, we're grateful for all the help we can get. I guess. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Goldie Delicious: It's too bad y'all ain't ever caught the Great Seedling. He'd have granted you a perpetual harvest, Confluence or no. :Applejack and Big McIntosh: laugh :Applejack: The Great Seedlin'? Well now. I haven't thought about that old mare's tale for years. :Goldie Delicious: The Great Seedlin' ain't no mare's tale! He's a magical Earth spirit... :Goldie Delicious: narrating All the colors of the harvest that travels from farm to farm daring ponies to catch him. And those that have the ingenuity are rewarded with crops that are always in bloom. :Goldie Delicious: And he's as real as you and me! :Granny Smith: As I'm up to recall, Apple Bloom used to love settin' traps for the Great Seedlin' when she was a young'un. laughs :Big McIntosh: laughs :Applejack: Well, I'm pretty sure she's outgrown the whole thing by now. Right, Apple Bloom? :beat :Apple Bloom: Or maybe I'm big enough now to finally catch him! Who's with me?! : :Applejack: Apple Bloom, you haven't hunted for the Great Seedlin' since you were little. Why would you want to start again now? :Apple Bloom: The Confluence is so big! He's bound to show up! And if we catch him, he'll make all the apples ripe all the time! Right, Goldie? :Goldie Delicious: Mm-hmm. That's right, young filly. :Apple Bloom: laughs Just imagine. Sweet Apple Acres would be the busiest orchard in Equestria! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do! :opens :Applejack: Don't forget we have actual work to do, too! :Goldie Delicious: Nothin' like a little filly enjoyin' the harvest. chuckles :Applejack: I don't mind Apple Bloom havin' fun. But there's honest-to-goodness work to do that doesn't have a thing to do with an old legend. :Granny Smith: Aw, quit worryin', sugar booger. Apple Bloom can hunt for the Seedlin' all she wants. If you're so fret-a-fied about work, why don't you and your brother get to buckin' your own selves? :Applejack: Granny's right. :yowls :Applejack: Come on, sleepyhead. Let's get to work. :Big McIntosh: yawns Eeyup... :yowls :thud :Applejack: Hyah! Hwah! :thudding :Granny Smith: chuckles ...and if you had two o' them, it would've been a "pair o' pears"! :Granny Smith and Goldie Delicious: laughing :crack :Applejack: As much as I appreciate her volunteerin', I'm not sure how much help Goldie's gonna be. :Goldie Delicious: Oh, now, that reminds me of the time Dottie – that's my cheetah, you understand – she found out where I keep the catnip. :Granny Smith and Goldie Delicious: laughing :Applejack: I love hearin' her and Granny spinnin' yarns, but it looks like the harvestin's up to us. You're gonna have to redo that schedule. :Big McIntosh: sighs Eeyup. :Applejack: And as much as I'd rather Apple Bloom were helpin', I guess there's no harm in her huntin' the Great Seedlin' for a day. Right? Big Mac! :Big McIntosh: yells :thud :whip! :Big McIntosh: yells :Apple Bloom: Gotcha! Awww. You ain't the Great Seedlin'. :Big McIntosh: Nope. :whap! :crows :sizzling :Applejack: We fell behind a bit yesterday, so we need everypony at their best. :meows :Goldie Delicious: If that's your brother's best, we might be done for. Mm-hmm. :rattling :thud :Applejack: He was just up late workin' out a new schedule so we can stay on track. :Apple Bloom: I didn't sleep either! I was too excited! I can't wait to see if I caught the Great Seedlin'! :opens :Applejack: I hope you're ready to cheer Apple Bloom up when her traps come up empty. :Apple Bloom: Everypony! Come quick! You got to see! :Applejack: What in blazes is all the excitement about? :Apple Bloom: Look! :music :Apple Bloom: The Great Seedlin' did this! Didn't he?! :Goldie Delicious: Well, braid my mane! These sure look like Great Seedlin' tracks to me! :Apple Bloom: Ha! I knew it! He was here! The Great Seedlin' was here! Ain't that amazin', Applejack?! :Applejack: Yeah... Amazin'... :Goldie Delicious: laughs :Apple Bloom: gasps Isn't it beautiful? I just can't believe the Great Seedlin' was really here! :Applejack: Neither can I. :Apple Bloom: What do you think this means? :Goldie Delicious: laughs Well, it looks to me like a challenge. The Seedling wants you to know that he was here, and he's daring you to catch him. Mm-hmm. :Apple Bloom: You think I still have a chance? :Granny Smith: You're an Apple, ain't ya? :Goldie Delicious: Why, if you set enough traps, you're bound to catch him. :Apple Bloom: You're right! And that's just what I'm gonna do! Look out, Great Seedlin'! Here I come! giggles :Granny Smith and Goldie Delicious: laughing :Applejack: Now, why would you go and do a thing like that? :Goldie Delicious: A thing like what? :Applejack: You know what I mean. We got enough work to do without you distractin' Apple Bloom by makin' some apple tracks and pretendin' the Great Seedlin' did it. :Goldie Delicious: gasps I did no such thing! :Granny Smith: What in the tater tarnation would make you say a thing like that?! :Applejack: Well, somepony did it. And she sure seems to be enjoyin' this quite a lot. :Goldie Delicious: I'm enjoyin' it because Apple Bloom's enjoyin' it! :Applejack: Uh-huh. And I suppose you two didn't do it either? :Big McIntosh: Nnnope. :Granny Smith: O' course not. But I suppose it could've been Goldie's cats! Why don't you ask them? :meows :Goldie Delicious: Have you considered that maybe it was the Great Seedlin' after all? :Applejack: Ha-ha. Very funny. :Granny Smith: I swear, sometimes I think she's part mule. :clattering :Applejack: Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: You know where there's more rope? I've got a lot of traps to make if I'm gonna catch the Great Seedlin'. :squeaks :Applejack: That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you're excited, but we sure could use your help today. Are you sure you want to spend time tryin' to catch somethin' that... might not even be real? :Apple Bloom: What? But the Great Seedlin' is real. You saw the tracks. You think those appeared all by themselves? :Applejack: I don't know who made the tracks. But I don't think it was the Great Seedlin'. :Apple Bloom: Why not? :Applejack: Because the Great Seedlin' is just somethin' to make the harvest fun for young'uns. And you're old enough now to know that there's a time for fun and there's a time for work. :Apple Bloom: But catchin' the Great Seedlin' is helpin'! He can make the trees blossom all the time! :Applejack: sighs All right. How about this? If you help me with the harvest today, I'll help you set traps for the Great Seedlin' tonight. Deal? :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! Yes! It's a deal! :thudding :creaking :thunk! :thudding :Applejack: Kinda looks like those Seedlin' tracks, huh? :Apple Bloom: Sure. If there were hundreds of apples in a bunch of different lines. :Applejack: Well, if enough apples fell or got knocked down by the wind maybe. Or animals. :beat :Applejack: I'm just sayin' there's a lot of possible explanations. :Goldie Delicious: And one o' them is the Great Seedlin'! :Applejack: And the rest of 'em ain't! :Granny Smith: That ain't what you thought when you was a foal. :Apple Bloom: What does that mean? :Granny Smith: Your sister was plumb loco about catchin' the Great Seedlin' when she was your age. Same as you are now. Worse, even. :Goldie Delicious: Oh, is that so? Do tell, Granny. :Granny Smith: Well, it must've been the last Conflu-inky, I reckon. I was supposed to keep an eye on your sister, but... :Granny Smith: voiceover ...she was slipperier than an apple seed. :Granny Smith: Applejack! Get your flank back here! You're supposed to be sortin' in the barn! :Young Applejack: Sorry, Granny! I got to check my traps, or the Great Seedlin' might get away! :rustling :Young Applejack: Now, where'd I put that trap? :snaps :Young Applejack: gasps Whoa! :thud :Granny Smith: Bust my buds. Where's that young'un get to? :Granny Smith: voiceover She spent the better half of the day stuck in that trap! laughs :Applejack: voiceover And missed out on helpin' with the harvest because I was chasin' somethin' for little foals. I felt guilty everypony else had to work harder because of me. So I decided right then and there I was too old to waste any more time on Great Seedlin'. :Granny Smith: Oh, we finished the harvest just fine. But we laughed about that story for years! laughs :Goldie Delicious: laughs I'm still laughin'! :Apple Bloom: I'm sorry that happened, Applejack, but it won't if you and me set traps together like you promised. Plus, we'll get 'em done twice as fast and won't miss out on any of the harvest! :Applejack: Then let's get to work. :Apple Bloom: gasps :music :stretching :twang! :snap! :crunch! :rustling :thud :thudding :meowing :Winona: yelps :thud :Winona: panting :straining :twang! :thud :clattering :rustling :Apple Bloom: laughs It sure was fun settin' up all those traps together. :Applejack: laughs I forgot what a good time it could be. If any two ponies can catch the Great Seedlin', it's us. :Apple Bloom: I can't wait to check in the mornin'. :Applejack: Now, there's still plenty of harvestin' to do. So promise me you'll help, even if all our traps are empty. :Apple Bloom: I promise. So long as you're ready for the bountiful harvest the Great Seedlin's gonna give us when one of our traps nab him! :Applejack: laughs Deal. :opens :crows :rumbling :Applejack and Apple Bloom: panting :Apple Bloom: Come on, Applejack! If we hurry, we can check every trap and still stay on schedule! :Applejack: Now that's what I like to hea— :music :Applejack: Whoa. :Apple Bloom: gasps I don't believe it! :Goldie Delicious: This must've taken all night. :smack! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: Nothin'! :Applejack: Huh? :Apple Bloom: I checked all the traps near the tracks! Every one was sprung, but they're all empty! :Applejack: Every trap sprung? No way critters did this. Or the wind. I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but... maybe the Great Seedlin' really was here! :Goldie Delicious: So, you're finally ready to admit the Great Seedling might be real? :Applejack: I can't think of anything else that could've laid out these tracks and sprung all our traps. :Apple Bloom: And if he left this many tracks behind, he's practically beggin' us to catch him! :Granny Smith: I ain't never seen anything like this before. :Applejack: Well, tell us what you have seen! Goldie, you too! We need to know it all if we're really gonna catch him! :Granny Smith: Sure, Goldie and I'll tell you all about the Great Seedling all day. While we work. :Applejack: Work? Apple Bloom and I don't have time to work today! We've got to set up traps in every row! Even the carrots! Just to be sure! :Apple Bloom: Yesterday you said the Great Seedlin' was just somethin' to make the harvest fun for young'uns. :Applejack: That was before I thought we could actually catch him! Besides... :Big McIntosh: yawns :Applejack: ...Big Mac can make time in the schedule for us to set traps, right? :Big McIntosh: Uh... eeyup? :Applejack: Great! Get to it! Apple Bloom and I are gonna go capture us the Great Seedlin'! :Big McIntosh: sighs :thud :thudding :thuds :thudding :creaking :Big McIntosh: wheezes :thuds :thud :rustling :Winona: barking :Applejack: Whew! All right! Just one more hill to go! :Apple Bloom: What's wrong, Big Mac? :Applejack: Huh. Is this right? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: But that doesn't make any sense. How can all these trees be bare if we haven't bucked 'em yet? :Goldie Delicious: Seems like more work of the Great Seedlin' to me. :Apple Bloom: How do you mean? :Goldie Delicious: The closer you get to catchin' the critter, the more mischievous he gets. :Applejack: You're sayin' the Great Seedlin' is takin' our apples? :Granny Smith: Yes. Sounds like he's fixin' to throw you off the scent. :thudding :meowing :Applejack: Have you ever heard of anypony actually catchin' him? :Goldie Delicious: Oh, there are stories. But it's hard to say for sure. He's quite a trickster. Guess that's why the reward is so great if you can trap him. :Applejack: Well, his tricks have given me an idea. Settin' traps is one thing. But I reckon if we keep watch over the trees that haven't been bucked, the Seedlin' won't know what hit him! :Apple Bloom: That's a great idea! Anypony else want to stay up with us? :Granny Smith: Ah, no. A pony like me needs her beauty rest. But you young'uns have a good time. :Goldie Delicious: My kitties can't sleep unless they're curled up on my haunches. titters But I can't wait to see the Great Seedlin' with my own eyes once you catch him. :Applejack: Guess it's just you and me. :tears :Apple Bloom: Too bad nopony else wanted to come out. But I'm glad we're doin' this together. :Applejack: chuckles Me, too. It's been a long time since I was on a real Seedlin' hunt. And this is the first time doin' it with my little sister. :Apple Bloom: yawns When did you start tryin' to catch the Great Seedlin'? :Applejack: I couldn't have been much more than a foal. I remember our parents tuckin' Big Mac and me in and tellin' us all about the Great Seedlin'. And I got so excited, I could barely sleep. So I— :Apple Bloom: snoring :Applejack: Don't you worry, sugarcube. I won't let him get away. :Applejack: snoring :clatter! :Apple Bloom: yelps :thud :thudding :Apple Bloom: whispering Applejack, wake up! :Applejack: Huh? W-What is it? :Apple Bloom: whispering I think a trap went off! :Applejack: Well, let's go check it out! :Applejack: See anything? :Apple Bloom: Mm-mm. :Applejack: Don't scare him off. We got to lead him into one of the traps. :Apple Bloom: whimpers I'm not worried about scarin' him. :galloping :snaps :rustling :thud :thudding :clattering :Apple Bloom: I think the Great Seedlin's huntin' us! screams :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Wait! :Apple Bloom: panting :twang! :Applejack: panting Huh? :Apple Bloom: whimpering Applejack! :Applejack: Huh? :Applejack and Apple Bloom: scream :Applejack: panting :thudding :rattling :Big McIntosh: snoring :Applejack and Apple Bloom: Big Mac?! :Applejack: He's been harvestin' in his sleep this whole time! :Apple Bloom: Big Mac is the Great Seedlin'?! :Big McIntosh: mumbling Aah! :whiffle! :thud! :Applejack: Y-You okay, Big Mac? :Big McIntosh: Nnnope. :Applejack and Apple Bloom: laugh :Applejack: ...And thanks to all of Big Mac's late-night work, we brought in the whole harvest with time to spare. :Goldie Delicious: No wonder you were so tired all the time. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: I'm glad we solved the mystery, but I really wanted to catch the Great Seedlin' before I get too old to try. :Applejack: You know what, sugarcube? You're never too old to be a filly. There will always be work to do, but havin' fun together is somethin' you never grow out of. :Winona: panting :Goldie Delicious: Well, looks like you don't need me anymore. Time to get home before Dottie gets in the catnip again. I have stories about that, I'll tell you what. :Applejack: chuckles We're real glad you came, Goldie. :Apple Bloom: Sure are! Come back next year! :Goldie Delicious: whistles :meowing :Goldie Delicious: Oh. Looks like you forgot to clean up the carrots. :Applejack: Huh. Big Mac wasn't harvestin' the carrots. Just the apples. :Big McIntosh: sound :music :Applejack: You know what this means? :Apple Bloom: Time for another hunt! :Applejack: Look out, Great Seedlin'! Here we come! :credits